When Snow Falls
by cracker-jacks000
Summary: Saying "when snow falls" was like saying "when pigs fly" on Destiny Island. It was never going to happen. Although Kairi would've appreciated a white Christmas. SoraxKairi. Christmas Oneshot.


**A/N: **I _cannot wait_ for Christmas. I hope you like my Sora/Kairi Christmas oneshot! I thought I'd write another one this year, just for fun. Review if you like!

Like a lot of stuff I write, this has absolutely nothing to do with the actual game. Just so you know.

**Disclaimer: **_Okay, let's be serious. What do you _think?

**When Snow Falls**

Saying "_when snow falls_" was like saying "_when pigs fly_" on Destiny Island. It was never going to happen. Kairi didn't let that get her down, although she would've appreciated a white Christmas. Like the one's you see on TV.

Kairi put up her tree in the living room, next to the window. Sora helped her wrap a string of white lights around it and place matching ornaments randomly on the tree, glad to be anywhere Kairi was. She'd just recently moved into his apartment, a couple months after they graduated High School, when she turned 18 and was officially kicked out of her house.

Kairi wasn't all too interested in going to collage as Sora was. She didn't need a fancy degree and a high-paying job to live her life. Not that that was bad. It just wasn't for her. She was happy living with Sora in a small apartment next to the beach, able to do what she wanted when she pleased. She was happy with her job as a waitress, paying her just enough to go to the grocery store to buy food weekly (Sora handled the rent).

As soon as they were finished decorating the tree, Sora threw on his jacket, swiftly moving in to kiss Kairi's cheek before leaving to take his last test before his college set him free for a few weeks to enjoy Christmas Break. As soon as Sora shut the door behind himself, Kairi moved to watch him through the window. Walking backwards to his car (knowing she'd be at the window) he waved goodbye to her, and then got into his car and drove away. Kairi waited until his little Volvo was completely out of sight before getting up and closing the curtains.

She admired the ever-sparkling tree as she walked past it and into the tiny kitchen. Like she usually did when Sora had huge, stressful tests, she made him cookies. Even though Sora didn't really enjoy them quite as much as she did, he was always happy to come home to the smell of freshly baked chocolate-chip cookies waiting for him at the table.

She reached into the fridge for the cookie dough, already molded into neat little squares for her to place evenly along the flat pan she had sitting on the counter. She did so while the oven pre-heated, and then wrapped up the extra cookie dough for later. When the oven was hot enough, she placed the pan inside and set the timer, beginning the waiting process.

To pass time, she cleaned the kitchen (which, since it was so small, hardly took any time at all). Impatient, she checked the timer every five minutes. The smell coming from the oven, every tick the clock made as the seconds passed made her weak with anticipation. Time seemed to purposely pass slower when she was waiting for something. She got up and checked the timer again only to sigh. There was still a half hour to go.

She gave up on staring at the oven, hoping the timer would go off for her, and tried to forget about the wondrous smell. She sauntered into the bedroom and opened the bottom drawer of her dresser where she kept Sora's Christmas presents hidden, sprawled them all out on the bed and searched for the wrapping paper and some tape. She sat on the end of the bed, beginning to wrap up the gifts carefully, setting them one-by-one aside as she finished with them.

Just as she was wrapping the last present, she heard the timer start to beep from the kitchen but unconsciously ignored it while she wrote a short letter and taped it to the top of the gift, smiling for a moment before gathering all Sora's presents in her arms and stumbling into the living room to set them all under the tree. The timer shut itself off before she could even realize that it'd gone off in the first place.

Thinking that there was still some time left before the cookies were finished, she threw herself onto the couch and laid there for a while, staring up at the ceiling. The rare, sweet silence was soothing and made her yawn. She stretched her arms over her head and closed her eyes, relaxing into the couch cushions. The quiet and stillness of the room made her tired, and before she even realized it, she was drifting off into sleep.

_---_

Kairi's nose twitched. The once wonderful smell had turned into a foul, bitter stench that reeked throughout the tiny apartment. Her eyes fluttered open, and she sat up. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she looked about the room hoping to find what smelt so horrible. And then it hit her; the cookies!

She jumped to her feet and dashed of into the tiny kitchen, coughing into the smoke as she moved to turn off the oven and then open it up to see the damage. The cookies were black as night, not a very pleasant sight. Kairi sighed, glad that she at least didn't burn the apartment building down. She lifted the pan out of the oven and threw the cookies away before throwing the pan into the sink to be washed.

She moved from room to room, opening all the windows and hoping the stench would go away before Sora got home. She checked the clock and there was hardly any time at all left before Sora would be home, so there was no way she'd make it all the way to the grocery store (for replacement cookies) and back.

She scrubbed away at the dark spots on the pan, sighing in defeat. But hey, at least she'd finished wrapping his presents.

And, like she knew would happen any second, the front door opened and she could hear Sora's footsteps stop for a moment. She heard him cough once or twice before he shut the door and proceeded into the kitchen. He slipped off his coat and threw it over one of the chairs before he approached Kairi, leaning against the counter and craning his head so that he was looking up at her.

"Hey," he said softly, trying not to laugh, already knowing the answer to his next question. "What happened?"

"I burnt the cookies." Kairi heaved a sigh and tilted her head slightly to look at him, surprised that he didn't look disappointed, but more like amused. She narrowed her eyes. "What's so funny?"

Sora pushed himself off the counter, walking around Kairi to the fridge. "Nothing," he answered simply, still on the verge of laughing. He reached to the back of the fridge and found the extra cookie dough and grinned as he unwrapped it, breaking off a chunk and handing it to Kairi. She held up her soapy hands and laughed, so Sora handed her a washcloth instead. She dried her hands and then graciously accepted the cookie dough, following Sora out of the kitchen. He stopped at the door and moved aside, holding out his arms. "After you," he chuckled when she walked past him, raising her eyebrows.

"So how was the test?" Kairi asked as they sat next to each other on the couch, picking at the dough.

"Mmm…" Sora hummed, thinking about it for a moment or two before answering. "So-so."

"Think your teaches will ever go easy on you?" Kairi asked pointlessly, throwing the rest of the cookie dough into her mouth and chewing.

Sora snorted. "Yeah, maybe when snow falls." In other words, never. Kairi sighed at the phrase 'when snow falls' and leaned back into the couch, later finding Sora's arm wrapped around her shoulders. He smiled at her and shrugged his shoulders. "But I guess it's possible." Kairi couldn't help but laugh at him.

To Kairi, Sora was one in a million. He was _her_ one in a million.

"Hey," he whispered in her ear like he just remembered something, and slowly rose to his feet, pulling Kairi along with him by her hand. "I have something for you."

"Sora, you dofus, Christmas isn't for a few more days." Kairi rolled her eyes but went along with it. Sora had dragged her outside into the dark, now leaning against the railing, waiting for her to join him. The stars glittered in the sky and reflected off the ocean water beautifully, and the moon was already high in the sky. Where had the time gone?

"Okay," Sora started, pointing up at that sky, "See that star up there? The little one next to that _really big _one?" His voice was soft, gentle. Kairi squinted her eyes and tried to find the star he was talking about.

"Yeah, I see it," Kairi found the star and locked her eyes onto it so she wouldn't lose sight of it, "what about it?"

"It's name is Kairi."

"Pfft." Kairi closed her eyes, laughing into the darkness. "What gibberish are you speaking now? Please, for once, be serious."

"I am one hundred percent serious." Sora began digging through his pockets and took out a folded up piece of paper. He began unfolding it and held it out for her to see, high in his confidence. "See?"

Kairi gawked at the simple piece of paper, taking it in her hands. "You bought me a _star_?"

"MmHmm." Sora nodded, flashing his trademark smile. "Now, whenever I see it, I'll think of you, and how I'm, without a doubt, the luckiest man on the face of planet Earth."

Kairi smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, letting his forehead lean against hers. He was still chuckling lightly as he wrapped his arms loosely around her waist, admiring the deepness to her eyes. Yeah, he considered himself pretty lucky.

---

Kairi sighed peacefully into her pillow, her eyes slowly drifting open as she awakened, greeted by the dim light coming from her window. It was still dark outside. She thought about a few nights ago, when Sora had announced to her that he's bought her a star, and smiled, feeling him budge a little on the other side of the bed and pull more blankets over himself.

Kairi sat up a little, turning her head and looking over Sora at his alarm clock that rested on a small wooden end table. It was about 12 am. Officially Christmas.

She made a sort-of humming sound and rested her hand softly on Sora's shoulder, shaking him a little. "Hey, Sora," Kairi leaned down and whispered in his ear, moving back a little when he mumbled into the blanket.

He stole a peak at the time himself. "Awake so early?" He questioned, taking a deep breath. He rolled over, propping his elbow on the pillow so that he could rest his cheek on his hand and look down at her as she lay back down next to him, still smiling. "Can't wait to get into the presents, huh?" He reached out and ran a finger from her temple to her chin. He seemed deathly tired.

"Are you okay?" Kairi asked, moving her hand to grasp his. His skin was warm against hers.

He blinked, confusion evident as he tilted his head, and then he laughed, body shaking slightly as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "Never been better," his breath was cool and sweet against Kairi's skin as he whispered into her ear, kissing the skin gently afterwards. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." Kairi whispered back before he rolled over, hovering over her and smiling warmly as he tucked a stay piece of auburn hair behind Kairi's ear, happy to be where he was. "I want to open my presents," Kairi insisted, trying to wiggle out from under him.

Sora let go of her and watched her role off the bed and onto her feet before following her to the living room, holding back a yawn. As soon as this was over, he'd be back in bed.

Kairi turned on the light switch and the lights strung about on the tree came to life. Sora sat on the couch and rested his head against the edge of it, closing his eyes but trying to stay awake. He listened to Kairi's footsteps as she moved towards the window the undo the curtains, taken off guard when he heard her gasp. His eyes flickered open and he stared at her, confused by the shocked expression on her face. "What is it?" He asked, holding back a yawn.

"Snow!" Kairi's voice was suddenly loud, and Sora jumped onto his feet to join her as she gawked through the window. "It's really snowing!"

Sora blinked several times, taken back. "Woah," he laughed, "it is. It's snowing on a tropical island. That's a first."

"Get your coat on!" Kairi ordered, sprinting through the little apartment to find her own. Sora did as she said, happy to follow her wherever she wanted to go (no matter how much he wanted to sleep). They both found some boots and gloves (which hadn't moved from the closet in the longest time) and were out the door in no time. Kairi ran into the field across the street, Sora chasing after her in laughter, joyful.

Kairi ran halfway across the field, holding her stomach while she giggled, excited to see the snow and feel it melt against her face as it continued to fall, to hold it in her hands. So used to running and running without need to stop Sora didn't control his feet in time and stumbled into her, sending them both into the snow with an "ommph!"and they were laughing again, one of her arms around his neck as his face pressed into her hair, his own arm cradling her body close. Kairi could feel her heart pounding against her chest, almost loud enough for her to hear as Sora's body trembled on top of her own with laughter.

"It's _snowing_…" Kairi repeated, excited as ever. Their laughter died down and they were just staring at each other now, caught up in the joyful moment. Kairi closed her eyes and smiled gently when Sora's hand found her cheek and caressed it, his fingers running down the side of her face and to her chin, which he tilted back slightly.

He moved to kiss the tip of her nose softly, and then the corners of her eyes. "I love you." He smiled against her skin, and looked into her deep eyes before he tilted his head and pressed his lips to hers gently, cupping her cheek In the palm of his hand as she kissed him back. He traced patterns with the tips of his fingers along her back, his touch warm and affectionate.

"I love you, too." Kairi sighed peacefully against his mouth before his lips broke apart from hers, a smile slipping across them as he admired the feel of her skin against his for a moment, and then rolled off of her and lie next to her in the fluffy, white snow and let it fall onto his face. He opened his mouth to catch a few flakes (and Kairi did the same thing) and they were soon laughing again, stumbling to their feet.

"Come on," Kairi insisted, "I want to make a snowman!" And so they made a snowman in the darkness of night, not caring about time anymore. They had all the time in the world, and nothing could be more perfect. Nothing.

_**End**_

**A/N: **Ah, the sappiness of me. I hope you liked it!

Mmm. I feel like cookie dough now.

Review if you like.


End file.
